Ace Attorney Junior Investigation: Tony Rimor
by Noxos
Summary: Tony Rimor is your Average Everyday teen atleast thats what he thought but when a murder suddenly takes place in his school his life is suddenly turned around as he finds a goal for the search of the Truth
1. Chapter 1

_**Ace Attorney Junior Investigator: Tony Rimor  
**_

Prologue

March 16 3:45  
Music Room

"Why won't you love me!?" asked a Dark Figure to a young girl of age 16 who was standing in front of him the girl was wearing their school uniform and held her violin on one hand and the bow on the other they were currently inside a dark Music room where the only source of light was from the windows

The girl was abit nervous as the The Dark Figure grew closer "I told you it won't work out I just don't love you S--"

She was then cut off when the Dark Figure grab a certain Musical Instrument as the gap between the two of them began to grow short. a loud thud could suddenly be heard and after awhile an even louder one was suddenly made as the girl lay on the ground motionless. The Dark Figure then knelt down in front of her as he drop the now broken instrument as a tear slid down his face

"_This wouldn't have happened if you just love me... We could have made such beautiful music together_" As the Dark Figure rubbed his right arm a bit as a sudden jolt of pain course through it. The door suddenly opened as a new figure suddenly entered the room as the Dark Figure taking notice of the witness stands up and chuckles abit

* * *

March 16 4:30  
School Hallway

Tony Rimor was your ordinary everyday student well atleast that's what he thought. But unlike others he had No Ambition No Drive Not even a Dream. He didn't really knew what to do with his life thankfully that will change today. It was sometime after school he was currently walking along the deserted Hallway the rest of the students having already left. although he did notice a small number of police outside the Music Room. His Curiosity gets the better of him and approaches the area although not allowed to enter he instead peaks from the door.

The room had nothing out of the ordinary except for The Inspector who was currently clutching a student's wrist who Tony Identified as Natalie Raye she was well known for her skills with a violin that second only to Leigh Swift who was currently sleeping on the floor of the room but after a second look Tony then realize that the girl was already dead. Something he could have found out if he only listened to the conversation of the The Investigator and the Music Teacher known as Mr Garret who was also in the room. Mr Garret was known not only for his good looks but also his musical abilities

The Inspector was about to Handcuffed Natalie But he first ask Mr Garret "So are you sure of what you saw Mr Garret?"

The Music Teacher nodded with a serious look "I am positive. I sent Ms Raye and Ms Swift to meet her after school we were suppose to practice for an upcoming contest this week. I would have gone with them but I had urgent business to attend to. and upon my arrival I discovered Ms Raye kneeling down on the floor with Ms Swift's body lying down on the floor with a broken violin close to them" as he finish his sentence a look of sadness can be seen on Natalie's face

Upon hearing this Tony then ask one of the police guarding the door "So Sir was Mr Garret telling the truth"

The Police Guard then took notice of the boy "Of course we got a call from him earlier telling as that a murder just took place here and we rush here as fast as we could and what you see is what happened next"

Something in Tony suddenly click as his interest on the current events grew "So do you guys know what time The girl died?"

The Police Guard didn't know why but he suddenly told him "The Time of Death sometime during 3:45"

Tony listened intently and ask him once more "What about the Cause of Death?"

The Police Guard then began to think about it "Well from what we gathered it was a shot to the head by that Violin over there" The Police Guard pointed to the broken violin on the ground close to Leigh's body

As Tony look at the murder weapon he ask the man again "Can that really kill someone?"

"Were not really sure but that's what that teacher of yours said and since we can't really find any other possible murder weapon we decided to accept it" after hearing this Tony wondered abit about what they said and suddenly realize something

As the Inspector was about to handcuffed Natalie he first said to her "So Ms Raye with the Evidence and Witness pointing only to you I'm afraid we have no other choice but to put you under arrest "

Before the Inspector could handcuffed the girl somebody suddenly shouted "Hold It!"

**Forbidden Fruit Part 1**

* * *

I could finish this now but I'm kind of busy right now so I decided to leave it with the cliff hanger this will be my first attempt at writing a Detective story so bear with me and please review on area's I may lack. I was just playing Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth when this story entered my head so I decided to write it here instead


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ace Attorney Junior Investigator: Tony Rimor  
**_

Part II

"Hold It!" These words caught the attention of all present in the room as the origin was none other than Tony with his index finger pointed upward Tony didn't really know why he suddenly did that when he could have just got their attention normally. but with all eyes already on him the fact didn't really matter right now

Maintaining a calm exterior and the first to respond was Mr Garret who ask Tony "Oh Mr Rimor it's you do you want something?"

Tony was able to get over the fact everyone was staring him and finally found the courage to speak "Yes Sir as a matter of fact Natalie here is innocent"

This statement surprise the rest minus Natalie who was still down. The Inspector then ask the young man "Mr Rimor is it? what are you trying to say that the accuse isn't the murderer?"

Tony then nodded with agreement "You see Sir if Ms Raye really did kill her at 3:45. Then I must be seeing things because I was just having a chat with here at 3:45. Which means that she couldn't have killed Leigh"

The Inspector decided to let her go for awhile giving the girl some space while giving his men hand signals to guard the door just in case she was just acting to escape. "I'm sorry Ms Raye but with this kind of contradiction it's impossible that you killed Ms Swift" The Inspector then gave attention to Tony "Are you sure of what you just said earlier?"

The Young man nodded with approval "Yeah I remember perfectly talking to her earlier"

After hearing this Mr Garret finally steps in "Do not be fool detective" Mr Garret then fixed his glasses abit "I mean if what he said is true then that means I was lying. Now who do you actually believe me or him

The Detective then paused for abit as the two were currently confusing him he then says with a weak response "I guess your right Mr Garret"

Tony had a disagreeing look on his face "No Sir I am quite sure I'm right I know what I saw and theres no mistaking it."

The Detective paused once more after what Tony said "Well I guess you do look like you are telling the truth"

Annoyed Mr Garret grunted abit and said "Stop this nonsense Detective are you seriously taking his word over mine. I did call you guys what reason do I have to lie to you guys?"

Tony shot back saying "Well I'm just a student here who knew nothing about the events that took place here until know. Why would I lie to you?"

The Detective continued to grow even more nervous than before as he tried to find a solution in all this.

A grin suddenly appeared on Mr Garret's face "I could think of one reason why you would lie to as" Mr Garret then pointed his index finger at Tony shouting "your an accomplice of the murderer" Mr Garret then fixed his glasses once more as he explained "You plotted with the murderer she would kill the victim Ms Swift and you would provide the alibi for her when needed"

A chuckle could be heard coming from Tony as he said "What an active imagination you have Mr Garret unfortunately for you so do I. and to counter that argument What if you were the killer" upon saying this Tony then had a grin on his face "What I'm saying is what if you just framed Natalie here by making it look like she murdered Leigh. and with that making you the only other suspect than Natalie

An even more annoyed look appeared on Mr Garret face's as he told Tony "How dare you accuse your teacher"

Both Tony and Mr Garret then face The Detective and they both asked him simultaneously "Well Detective tell this Guy/Kid I'm right"

The Detective was even more nervous than before as he continue to look at the glares coming from both Student and Teacher hesitantly he was about to answer Until....

"Hold it!" The word rang the room once more although this time a different origin an old man stood at the entrance of the door as he approach the four standing in the middle of the room he was identified as none other than Principal Fair "It seems you two are giving the detective here a lot of trouble"

Mr Garret suddenly gave of a more compose attitude as he suddenly said "Principal Fair what are you doing here?"

"Well Mr Garret I came here after being informed of the incident in my school. I had a feeling that I maybe needed and now here I am" answered Principal Fair he then continued on "And here I am finding you two a student and teacher of these school troubling the good detective here. And now it seems The Detective can't make up his mind so I decided that this problem can only be concluded one way"

A surprise look appeared on Mr Garret's face as he interrupted Principal Fair "You can't be serious Principal Fair. we're going to do that it will only be a waste of time"

a disagreeing Principal Fair said "Well The Detective here can't make up his mind I think it seems fair that both of you get to decide this in a fair way. and that way is the Class Trial"

A confuse look appeared on Tony's face "A What!?"

* * *

Well here's the second chapter sort of I was actually going for two chapters for these arc but since I found the need to actually add a trial I decided to remake the whole chapter two. and which is why it took alittle longer to release. oh and coming soon in these story is the actual trial form of it I'm going to use Ace Attorney Online for it so I'll be abit busy making the written and the game form of these thing. some of you may ask why well personally I don't know either but I do know is I'll be adding some some stories here that I won't be making as AAO


End file.
